


War Prisoner

by pyritequeen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, He is basically Danny Sexbang in Darkspear form, Human Paladin, I love the Trolls okay, Only with more game to bring, PWP, Size Difference, The Troll's name is Samfai, They are ridiculously sexy, Troll Shaman, written from the human's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyritequeen/pseuds/pyritequeen
Summary: A small battalion of soldiers on the south Stormwind border intercepts a Horde interloper. Their colonel, a human Paladin, goes to interrogate the beastly captive... but quickly finds the language barrier a significant problem. Seems like body language is all that's going to work in this situation...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Trolls. They are gigantic sexy beasts and I could not resist writing some shameless size kink language barrier loving. Have fun. ;)

Why the troops hadn't just killed him, the colonel didn't know. How they had captured him without any losses of limb was just as much of a mystery. A lone troll out in the middle of Alliance territory wasn't the most common of sights, to say the least.

The colonel stared at her captive, chained against the far wall in the detention chamber. He did not raise his head to see her, but he knew she was there, all right. She had seen the way his long ears twitched as she opened the door; seen the way his nostrils flared as she stepped into the room.

"Troll," she spoke, and his big blue ears twitched again but he didn't move otherwise. "State your business in this land."

Several long seconds passed before the troll heaved a great sigh and looked up, one eyebrow quirked at her and what looked like a smirk around his tusks. He shrugged and spoke a few words that were little more than gibberish to her. The deep sound of his voice reverberated around the stone walls of the chamber, but that leant the colonel no heed to what his words meant.

How exactly was she supposed to interrogate him without an interpreter?

She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning imperiously at the troll, who just grinned over at her lazily. He seemed rather at ease slumped against the wall with his wrists in shackles. She hadn't ever met a troll before, honestly. She expected a lot more vicious savagery, more raging against the capture, more magic and chanting and invoking of some spirit or another. As it stood, it seemed she currently had a large lazy pet in chains rather than a savage bloodthirsty monster.

Finally, the troll moved. He rolled forward onto his feet and stood at his full height -- eight foot three if an inch -- rolling his shoulders back and yawning with a little growl. She stared up at him, her feet braced and ready to fight, but he made no move toward her.

She watched as his dark eyes wandered over her form and his grin grew into something a little more predatory. There was something to the way he looked at her...

She'd heard that the trolls were once known for cannibalism, and that it had been outlawed. Did it count if she were human?

Was that even what was on his mind? Somehow, she felt like it wasn't.

He slouched into what appeared to be a comfortable position for him, which put the top of her head roughly level with his collarbones. It was mildly infuriating to be so dwarfed by her captive. She knew the Horde had their share of large beasts, with orcs and tauren running around, but she'd had no idea the Darkspear were such giants. He was intimidating, to say the least. She found herself reaching behind her to be sure her sword was secured against her back where it belonged.

The troll watched her move for her weapon and snorted. The chains that held him to the wall rattled as he moved his hands. He held them with his palms to the ceiling as if to show he was weaponless.

Instinctively, the colonel moved into a battle stance and unsheathed her weapon, temper flaring. She knew that shamans didn't need weapons to be dangerous. "Don't you try a thing, beast!"

The troll dropped his hands and began to laugh. The rich sound seemed to be amplified by the rock around them, sending shivers up the colonel's spine. He crouched, making it so she actually had to look down to see his face (if only just), and looked at her with an ever growing grin.

She did not move, merely looked at him as he looked at her, a stalemate of foreign languages. She clamped her sword tightly in one hand, noticing her breathing was a little harder than strictly necessary given the circumstances.

He was kinda scary, okay? Her battalion was small and had never had to deal with the likes of him before. Scary and... intriguing. The strangeness of his appearance and subsequent capture did not escape her. She couldn’t help but wonder what his goal had been in his invasion. She found herself relaxing more the more they looked at each other as she adjusted to the situation at hand.

He said something else, his speech full of sounds that seemed to flow into one another without pause between words. He didn’t appear as though he held malice, with his relaxed posture and calm voice. He certainly wasn’t behaving as if he was a prisoner of war, in any case.

The colonel swallowed. “I don’t know what you want, Troll.” she said, shaking her head side to side in the hopes that such body language carried across cultures. Her face held a scrap of confusion on an otherwise guarded expression, finding herself wishing she could communicate with him better.

A large, three-fingered hand extended on the floor and he leaned forward on it toward her, poised as if to pounce though his shackles would stop him short of actually reaching her. She tensed again and raised her sword but he made no other moves, just adjusted a shoulder and smirked as he breathed in deeply through his nose.

He spoke again, this time no more clear than the rest, but the smirk on his lips and the gesture he made with his head spoke volumes.

He wanted her to come closer.

She didn't like the way his eyes roved her body; not as an adversary ought to at all, more like... Like...

Oh.

She felt her face heat up as she finally understood the transaction taking place.

_Oh_.

It was quite obvious, now that she thought to look; he wore no tabard and his armor left little to the imagination. He was interested in her, alright, but not for reasons related to war.

Her heart thrummed in her chest as she stared at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. She certainly had never expected this. There had been a notable lack of briefing on protocol should something like this occur. It was unheard of to her, it was hardly proper, it was...

...It was kind of hot.

She relaxed her posture and stood up straighter, still holding her sword but loosely now, weighing her thoughts. There was allure to the thought of having such relations with a member of the Horde. Especially one so bold as to wander into an Alliance camp without any particular motive except, apparently, to get off on the danger of it all.

“How do I know you aren’t just going to rip me to pieces if I come near you?” she asked, not thinking about the language barrier. The troll rolled his eyes as he withdrew his hand and returned to his crouched position with forearms balanced on his knees. Oh, yes, he was interested in her, and he wanted to make it blatantly obvious with the way his legs spread in such a pose.

The colonel swallowed again. She was a little surprised he wasn’t just stripping at this point. Maybe he had just enough manners not to. She hadn’t thought the Horde taught manners. Hesitantly, without taking her eyes from him, she crouched down and placed her sword on the ground beside her. A pleased rumble emanated from his chest at this movement.

Was she really doing this?

Slowly, she took one step forward toward him. When he didn’t move, she took another step, then another hesitant one as he began to stand.

As she approached, he stood extraordinarily slowly, keeping his hands open and visible to her as he moved. It was clear he wasn’t interested in looking like a threat. Even as she reached the point where he could have grabbed her if he wanted to, he did not, merely kept his hands up in a pacifying pose and looked down on her from his slouched posture.

By the Light, he looked even more monstrously large up close.

She reached out to touch him first, placing a hand on his abdomen and giving a little push. “Move back.”

The push didn’t move him in the slightest, but he took the opportunity to reach one of his hands down to her hip and pull her the rest of the way toward him. She squeaked as she was pulled against his body, suddenly prepared for the worst, but when crushing hands did not come she looked up at him.

She could see his pulse beating through a vessel his neck. He smelled like the rocky wilderness and the hesitant air just before a storm. He was unreasonably warm, though not uncomfortably so, as if he harbored a flickering flame within him. She understood all of a sudden what power one really must hold to be a master of the elements.

Her hands reached up without her consciously noticing them, as if moving on pure instinct, to grab him by the collar and attempt to pull him down so she could place her lips on that pulse point. He obliged, though not without grabbing her ass for his part of the bargain.

His skin was just barely what she might describe as rough against her lips, like a softly leathered hide. Her touch was hesitant at first, part of her just waiting for the violence to start though it didn’t come, unless you counted the force with which he was squeezing her rear. She didn't, though - it felt too good. Her fingers explored the back of his neck as she increased the pressure of her kiss, curling them between the pronounced vertebrae underneath skin and muscle.

He wasted no time in beginning to unbuckle her armor. His hands weren’t overly nimble, but he didn’t seem to mind running them along the seams of her mail to find where the connection points laid. His chin bumped her head as he moved, briefly knocking her off of her spot on his neck. For this, she returned with teeth, scraping them against his skin and biting a little more roughly than she might have with a lover that was on her own faction.

A soft sound from him rumbled against her mouth as she bit. She could feel the heat in her chest and loins alike as they touched each other, heat of both desire and a small amount of shame. How’d she gotten into this? Being groped by her own prisoner had not been on her to-do list this morning, but lo and behold there she was - and doing her own share of groping to boot. Her hands slid down his armor, feeling the leather underneath mail, wondering where his buckled and hung from him, how complicated it would be to remove... and wondering why she wanted to so badly. Had she gotten so truly bored out on this assignment as to this?

Her hands reached his hips and trailed inward toward his groin. She inhaled, soft but sharply, as she laid both hands over the hard length he had been so keen for her to see. He grunted in her ear and said something, but she didn’t even care what anymore - she was shocked and excited by how simply _large_ he was compared to her. All feelings of shame or guilt flew from her mind as she fondled him through his pants. No, this had become personal.

She took it as a _challenge_.

Her hands went back to his hips and she pushed again, harder this time and with continued force instead of a shove. He got the message and stepped backward, his chains scraping along the stone floor. She paid the sound no heed. Removing clothing was more important, and since hers was closer to done than his was, she removed her hands from his hips  and batted his own away. She popped the last two buckles with speed, shedding her outer armor layer and then immediately removing the under layer as well, leaving her bare from the waist up.

His tongue, long and light blue, lolled out of his mouth not unlike a dog’s might as he stared at her chest with extreme blatancy. While she had worked on her armor, he had clearly worked on his own, as his leggings were now very loosely slipping down his hips and his cape had been disconnected from the rest of his upperwear.

The colonel did her best not to let her gaze slip downward to his bared erection and instead pointed to his chest, then flicked a thumb over her shoulder in a quick motion. His head turned to the side briefly with his brow slightly furrowed in confusion. To make herself clearer, she yanked on one of the straps holding his mail on and then jerked her thumb out to the side again.

He got the message that time.

When she was satisfied he was removing his armor, she slipped a hand underneath her belt and began removing her own leg mail, smirking as she did so. She hadn’t become a colonel without an affinity for bossing people around. A captive she just so happens to be engaging in foreplay with was even better than one of her underlings.

Unfortunately, when she had shed her belt and boots and her leggings were beginning to loosen, she noticed he had stopped moving. She looked up at him in annoyance.

He had certainly made an effort to remove his armor for her, but he couldn’t exactly finish the job, as she saw plainly. He held his wrists together toward her, palms facing upward and face wearing the largest grin she had seen yet, turned slightly to one side in a coy manner. She stopped, staring at his shackles, and began weighing her options again.

Her eyes darted to the keys on her belt and then back to him. Biting her bottom lip absently, she studied him long enough for him to present his shackles a little more insistently.

Could she continue the act without releasing him? Well, technically. Would it be less fun that way...?

She reached to her fallen belt and snatched the keys up before yanking his wrists down to a workable level by the chain. She ran her fingers along his forearms and across his palms, exploring the familiar muscles and calluses of a close range weapon user. He was still throughout her touching, though judging by how taut his muscles were it was taking him effort to be so. Finally, she raised the keys and expertly unlocked his shackles. They fell to the floor with a loud clatter that made her glad her battalion was small and her guards lazy. She was frowning, but she couldn't really say she regretted her decision either.

Especially not when his immediate reaction was to reach for her with sudden rapidity, one hand flying to her breast and the other cupping her jaw. He pulled her into him and instantly drew her into a rough kiss.

His tusks were wide, which aided immensely in the process of kissing though the way they shaped his lips was still a little odd to her. Shivers ran up her spine as he kneaded her breast in his hand and she battled for breath against the ferocity of his kisses. She threaded her fingers through his sideburns and pulled him slightly in one direction. She needed to gain the upper hand.

He growled but moved with her obligingly - briefly. With a final nip of his front teeth on her lip, he shook her hands free without effort and the hand on her breast moved to her shoulder. He stood at full height so that her eyes were level with his lower ribs and rolled his hips toward her. She felt his length press up against her abdomen and she swallowed, daunted and tempted at the same time. Warm, sticky pre spread across her stomach and she let out a shaky breath that was almost a laugh. “All worked up over stripping and kissing? Must be a lightweight.”

She knew he didn’t understand her words, but he must have caught her tone because his eyebrows rose in response. She didn’t intend to let him follow through with the plan that look suggested. She tugged on the armor that was still distinctly covering his top half, giving him the hard commanding look that usually worked on her troops.

It didn’t work on him.

In one fluid motion, he grabbed her hard by the shoulders and slid down against the wall into a sitting position, pulling her down with him. She fell against his chest in surprise at the sudden change in position. She sat on her knees between his bent legs, the head of his cock between her breasts and her hands planted on his pecs for stability.

She looked up at him with a scowl and narrowed eyes. He merely smirked (she noted she did not want to become overly acquainted with those sharp canines) and slid his grip up to her jaw, his eyes flicking downward. Even without the unintelligible words he spoke, his meaning was quite clear.

She sat up a little straighter and removed her hands from him to look down at his erection. She was absolutely positive there was no way she was going to be able to give him proper oral. She was going to be surprised if she could get the damn head all the way in her mouth owing to the girthy bulge that began to taper outward just below it.

Loathe was she to resist the challenge.

She adjusted her posture again slightly and lowered her head, licking a circle around his tip as she grabbed ahold of that bulge with one hand. He sighed reflexively and changed his grip on her, his thumbs at her temples and other fingers below and behind her ears. This gave him some control over her angle without imposing her jaw movements. It suited her well enough though she would have preferred not having any guiding control. She knew her way around a man - even a troll man. Probably.

Gradually she progressed from swirls and licks to taking him into her mouth. As she started suckling at him he gave another sigh. Looking up at him, she saw that his eyes had closed and his smirking had softened into something much simpler and at ease.

He almost didn’t look like a monster.

She took as much of him as she could in her mouth, which consisted pretty much exclusively the head of his cock, because as she predicted she couldn’t get past his girth beyond that. He seemed to enjoy it anyway, especially when she squeezed him with her hand and sucked at the same time, judging by his breathing and the grunts he let out when she did so.

When she’d had enough, or rather when her jaw got significantly tired of being open at its capacity, she released him and slid both hands up the crests of his hips. She looked at him with half lidded eyes and a smirk of her own, sashaying her shoulders and deliberately brushing his cock with her breasts as she moved closer to him. He watched with rapturous attention, eyes greedily drinking in what he saw.

Then she abruptly yanked on his mail hard enough that the lax troll sat up straight away from the wall, her face suddenly snarling. “You got what you wanted,” she said, enunciating every word as though that would help him understand her, “Now give me what I want.”

He groaned a little and moved in toward her to kiss her again but she jerked backward, giving him her best stern glare. Finally, he obliged, hands returning to the task of removing his armor.

Satisfied, she stood and finished undressing herself, sliding the leather leggings down along with her underwear. She had clearly become hot and bothered by this troll, judging by the wetness she felt as she freed herself from the tight clothing.

When next she looked at him, he was bare, all functional muscle and battlescars and the odd warpaint or tattoo - she had trouble telling which. He wasted no time in grabbing her again, this time not dragging her back down to the floor but pulling her forward and lifting one thigh over his shoulder.

Well, this she hadn’t expected.

One smooth tusk brushed against her thigh and into the crevice of her hip as he angled himself for the least cumbersome position. He inhaled deeply and said something, his voice just a bit deeper than it had been, before his long tongue slipped between her folds and licked up the length of her vulva. She shuddered and braced herself against both him and the wall, one hand in tousled white hair and the other against cold stone.

His tongue slid inside her a little as he continued to lap at her, causing a breathless little moan from her. He repeated the motion a few times, clearly enjoying her taste, before his angle got just a little off and his tusk ended up jabbing her in the hip rather than sliding smoothly along her skin. She jumped and squawked a noise of pain, recoiling from him out of reflex and nearly falling over backwards because of the position she had been standing in. He caught her by the knee over his shoulder and kept her steady, smirking up at her almost apologetically. Almost.

She unhooked her leg from him and stood on both feet, scowling and rubbing the spot where his tusk had jabbed her. She watched as he reached for his removed armor - was he losing his nerve all of a sudden? But no, it wasn’t that. He fished in the sleeve for a moment before producing a short hunting dagger. She stared at it in mixed surprise and indignation that her troops had done such a truly piss-poor job at removing his weapons.

This surprise was nothing compared to what she felt when he placed the blade next to his tusk and in one strong motion had snapped it clean off near his mouth.

She gasped and watched with shock as he repeated the motion with the other tusk without apparent discomfort despite the blood oozing from the wounds. Her hands had instinctively covered her mouth and her eyes were wide when he looked at her again, tossing the knife and his tusks off to the side where his armor had been shed. With a brief spark of magic, the bleeding stopped, and he looked as good as new minus a set of perfectly good tusks (one of which had borne a mighty fine looking goblin-made ring). He rotated his head to the side and opened his arms wide in invitation, his smile looking much more genuine than his previous scathing smirks.

Wow, he really meant business.

She dropped to her knees in front of him again and gingerly reached out to touch one of the tusk-stumps, truly in awe of what he had done. He shrugged and said something, appearing amused, as he set his hands back upon her hips. She looked him in the eye and he merely looked back, lust still prominent in his gaze but clearly willing to let her get over most of her shock.

After a moment that felt much longer to her than she knew it really had been, he leaned toward her for another kiss and she met him halfway, this time matching his voracity. Her hand rested against his cheek and she leaned forward into him as he in turn leaned back against the wall in a comfortably slouched sitting position. Shivers ran around her whole body as one callused hand slid slowly up her back during their kissing.

He invaded Alliance territory on what appeared to be a whim for the possibility of seducing someone. For a lust filled beast, he was surprisingly gentle. He’d snapped _his own fucking tusks off_ after he accidentally jabbed her. Her heart beat with something more than just arousal and adrenaline and she didn’t like it one bit. She had a feeling this one was a chronic heartbreaker in his own lands. Or maybe the Horde didn’t work on those same feelings.

Either way, she was determined to get her fill of him while she had him.

She reached to her side and pushed at his knee to move it, flattening his leg into a position she could work with. She moved onto all fours long enough to step one leg over his and swing the other one into the matching place so she straddled his pelvis. She watched his throat as he swallowed, looking enraptured once more as she settled into her position. The hand still on her hip gripped a little harder than necessary as she rolled her body against him, her wet heat enveloping his shaft as she ground against it. Oh no, she wasn’t going to let him be inside her yet, but it was highly enjoyable to watch his chest rise and fall as she slid easily along his length.

Her hands explored his chest as she teased him, nails scraping down his skin and fingers rolling his nipples with great pleasure. He growled in what could have been either frustration or desire and rotated his hand on her hip to increase the pressure.

The colonel replied with a grunting growl of her own as she leaned forward into him, lifting her hips off of him just a little and taking his mouth back into a kiss. Both of his hands grabbed her ass as their tongues slid against each other, kneading into her with clear joy. Her nails scraped against the side of his neck and she sighed into the kiss.

He rocked his hips a little toward her as he squeezed her cheeks, whether consciously or not she couldn’t tell. She ached to have him inside her and she figured by that he felt the same. The torture was sometimes delicious - and sometimes it was more delicious to give in.

She braced one knee a little harder on the stone - that was going to bruise later, she knew it - and rocked away from him as she broke their kiss. She moved her other leg into a position where she could plant her foot on the floor for leverage, knocking his arm away as she did so, and reached down to run her fingers along his cock before angling it so she could slide him inside of her.

Slowly.

From the very moment his tip began to spread her she knew this was going to take some adjusting. She moaned almost immediately as she settled with his head inside her, keeping her hand there to make sure he didn’t go anywhere but heavily bracing the other against his chest. She looked at him as the hand she had knocked away came to rest on the curve of her ribcage. His eyes were intense and his breathing had increased significantly. It was encouragement enough for her to press down onto him a little further.

His bulge, now. That was the hard part - her best challenge. She rolled her hips in a circle as she slowly lowered herself and adjusted to his bulk. It was impossible to keep herself from moaning again, already feeling full to bursting. If his expression and the panting he was doing was anything to go by, he was feeling the pressure too. His fingertips were pressing hard into her skin and growls resonated in his chest with every few breaths. His face was raised toward the ceiling and flushed as he pressed his head back against the stone, though he looked like he was doing his damndest to keep his eyes on her. It looked to her like he was coming unglued.

Good.

With a gasp somewhere between pleasure and pain, she slid the rest of the way down the bulk of his bulge, though taking the entirety of his length was beyond her ability. Shaking but satisfied he wasn’t going anywhere, she placed both hands on his chest now and began to rock her hips forward and backwards. He moaned heavily and loudly enough that it echoed around the chamber. One hand moved from her hip to the back of her head and he pulled her into him, leaning forward himself to place their foreheads together. Dimly, she became aware that his other hand had left her hip as well and was bracing him against the floor, the tendons visibly taut with strain.

She could hardly keep her voice to herself as she rocked against him, her normally deeper voice becoming high-pitched with the feeling of his girth. It was too much and it was perfect at the same time. He appeared to be struggling not to thrust up into her as well, and she appreciated the effort as it let her set the depth and speed. He took a _lot_ of adjusting.

Nails scraped his skin again as her peak rushed at her in one sudden wave and her forehead fell from his own to his chest as she shook with sensation and cried out in a strangled way. He shuddered with her and growled ferally, the vibration of it pulsing against her flushed face.

The hand on the back of her head moved to sit between her shoulderblades and he rolled her over onto her back without breaking much of anything else in their positioning. She squirmed a little uncomfortably underneath him, a twinge of fear on the edge of her mind. It did not escape her how flexible he must be to have himself buried inside her and also look her in the eye as he began to move.

He thrusted shallowly at first, his growling almost constant now as he looked down at her. She adjusted her hips a little against him and gripped his upper arms that were stiff on either side of her shoulders, then nodded minutely at him, not breaking eye contact. He rolled his hips a little more forcefully and she cried out, her eyes closing in reflex and her mouth breaking into an open grin.

That was all he needed to keep going.

She’d never been fucked like this in her life, quickly and rough and she didn’t care anymore about how long or big he was, she just wanted more. She quickly lost count of how many times she peaked in those few minutes that felt like eternity. She didn’t even care that now, _now_ she was seeing the feral side of him. The bared teeth, the growling and moaning, the nails digging into her shoulder, the spark of magic in the air that she didn’t even know what it really was. All she knew is that when he finally reached his peak, his head dropped down to her shoulder and he moaned long and low as his thrusts became erratic and he filled her so deeply that she was absolutely sure she was going to burst.

Panting, sweaty, and tangled together, he pet her hair absently as they both calmed. He took advantage of his lack of tusks and kissed at her neck over and over again, covering all sides of her throat in attention. At length, he pulled out of her and she cried out again as he did so, immediately missing the sensation of him being inside her.

He gave her no time to react before his tongue was at her again, greedily licking up both of their fluids from her groin. She squirmed in his grip and whimpered, the sensation almost too much, but after a few good slurps the troll raised his head and grinned down at her, panting and looking satisfied.

Words were short between the two of them as they shared no language. She sat up and he pulled her to his chest, petting her hair again and sighing deeply. She listened to his heartbeat slow down and closed her eyes, feeling his warmth and letting herself just be for a little while.

 

She didn’t end up locking him back in his shackles. When her troops later came to her in a panic that their prisoner had escaped, she merely shrugged, stating that the Darkspear were mysterious folk and it had clearly not meant to be that they keep him.


End file.
